


She Always Comes Up Smiling

by guessgodthinksimabel



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Beans., Cheesecake., I'd like to thank María and Matilda and everyone from the Oasis Fandom Clan on Twitter, Multi, Two words:, We rock!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessgodthinksimabel/pseuds/guessgodthinksimabel
Summary: “I demand unconditional love and complete freedom. That is why I am terrible.”





	She Always Comes Up Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it’s me again! 
> 
> Well, as you can see, I decided posting this fanfic here, which I can consider a miracle. Actually, a fucking miracle, because, let me tell you: I thought of the plot of this fanfic AGES ago, seriously, but I never could fit it into any situation. But then, these days, I had a dream about the story (yes, I have dreams about stories, I swear I’m not sick) and this dream actually helped me how to write it – I considered it being a sign for me to post it, to be honest.
> 
> I have a few considerations to make: 
> 
> This is my first long-story ever written 100% in English since the beginning, so I ask you to be gentle with my poor soul if you think something is wrong or weird (?) and if you find any typos, let me know, and if you find any sentence that contains a minor grammatical error, please, forgive me.
> 
> If you think the way I punctuate the sentences is bizarre, please, forgive that too, I’m just writing it on the way I was teached here in my country (as stupid as it sounds).
> 
> About the plot: I don’t know if there will be a point in the story where it will literally get Mature™ but I added it anyway. If it doesn't happen, I'll go back on my decision. Again, because of the country difference, I may have written something that might occurs this way in my country, but that doesn't in England. I decided, by the way, not to make, like, an English classroom, a Mathematics classroom, you know – I found it was better to make the students go to their teachers’ rooms together on every class, so there’s only one classroom for all the subjects. The story would flow better if things were this way, so, please, trust me.
> 
> Now I need to stop talking (writing) and let you read the story itself, so, enjoy!

_**1990** _

 

— Liam, listen to me.

— But, mom! – a young Liam threw his arms away, thinking of a way to win the argument that started twenty minutes ago. He took a sit on the armchair that was located by the side of his mother. He was already exhausted, almost running out of excuses, but he still had hope.

— Liam, you knew it would happen sooner or later. You have to come back to school, you need to finish your studies, that’s the right thing to do – Peggy said it using a firm voice tone, trying to give some security to her son.

— I can’t believe you’re making me do this – Liam nodded his head in disbelief. – Y’know they kicked me out, right?

— I know, I know – sometimes, it was hard to convince her baby boy to do anything that didn’t please him. Persistence is the key to success, he would say. But not this time. This time, she would be the persuasive one, even if she had to use a little bit of emotional appeal. – I just want the very best for you. This is one of the few things I can do to make your future better, I won’t let myself pretend I can’t do it, ‘cause I can.

That was just a part of the truth. The other half of it was the fact that, simply, she was tired of having Liam at home twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. She loved his company, he was her son, after all, but that didn’t stop him to get into confusion almost every day. At least, when he attended school, the quantity of troubles he got into were quite smaller than today’s. Peggy thought that was due to Liam’s minimal worry school. He wasn’t a good student, but the school helped to keep him in line, as weird as it can sound.

However, the emotional discourse she used was really appealing to Liam. In fact, not because he wanted a better future for himself – his future could fuck off as far as he is concerned –, but because he knew his mom always did the very best to raise him after running away from that worthless man he used to call “dad”. Nevertheless, it still wasn’t enough for him. He knew what his faith was.

— I don’t need a fucking better future, I’m gonna be a big rock star, the most famous one, I won’t need school or any of that shite – as the time went by, Liam learned how to attack too. Peggy always got apprehensive when this subject popped out: she supported Liam with all her heart, but nothing in life was certain. He might want to be a singer today, but tomorrow he may fancy go to the space and be the first man to play Stone Roses in the moon. But Liam’s unpredictability doesn’t mean she has the right to shatter his dreams.

— Yeah, Liam, but please, do it for me. For the sake of your mam – Liam was staring at a spot on the wall. She knew she was on the right track. – I know for a fact you even miss it some days.

In that moment, Liam thought of denying it immediately, trying to rescue his rebellious dignity. But, without his consent, his eyes got bigger and bigger: how could she know that? Well, he did know. But he had to be 100% sure of his suspicion:

— Who told you that? – Margaret let a small grin slip out of her face, which became a quite loud laughter.

— You’re not my only son, Liam.

— That bastard – Liam whispered –, I swear I’ll kick his cunt in when he get home, me – he did tell Paul the other night that, sometimes, he kind of missed school. Just kind of. Sort of. He almost didn’t. But that feeling was still there. It was an innocent comment he could swear that would die right after that talk. But that wasn’t what really happened.

Thinking of brotherly issues, as he tried to think of any other son Peggy could have, the image of Noel passed like a flash in his mind. It was unavoidable. At the same time Liam wished Noel was there with him in that moment, Liam hoped he was getting really drunk that night singing any of Inspiral Carpets’ shitty tunes out loud with his best mates ever. Tosser. That’s what Liam would call you if you preferred to carry drum kits for a bunch of knobheads instead of staying in your fucking house, in your fucking hometown. With your fucking family, he might include.

Back to reality, the situation got him overwhelmed. He knew she was right, and, unfortunately, he had ran out of arguments. At least of the good ones. Liam slowly glanced at Peggy’s eyes, remaining speechless. It was never easy for him to admit he had lost an argument – even to his own mother.

— So, do we have a deal, Liam? – and, as she said those words, he had to finally agree. Now, there was no way back. In a couple of months, he would get back to his antique daily routine – which, sincerely, he could barely even remember of – from almost two years ago. It would be hard, but nothing was way too hard for him, anyway.

**— x — x —**

The sunlight shined through The Barlow Roman Catholic High School’s entrance. Lots of teenagers of all ages and sizes were leaded to that place – which all of them considered as “awful” – just like their feet had own life. They didn’t want to be there, yet every single morning, they ended up there. It looked like some kind of weird paradox. Magic, maybe; it really didn’t make sense. Well, it’s well known that, in case they want to do a kind of revolution or whatever fitted the situation best, their parents would absolutely beat their asses, so they all agreed it was better to attend that prison rather than that.

Between these bunch of students, there were three girls – always walking arm in arm – which would seem to disappear in the middle of that crowd if you weren’t smart or lucky enough to know them. But, if you properly knew them, they would most likely blind your eyes with their own shine. Perhaps, the shiniest glow could be surely applied to the middle one. The one who is always in the middle of the other two.

— I can’t fucking believe it’s the second week of school and I wanna die already – she said, with such a non-friendly expression in her face.

— Same, to be honest – stated the one on the left, breathing heavily as the wind blew one red hair lock to her face. That shitty Manchester weather always got her on her nerves.

— Nah, I’m pretty chill, me – the one on the right replied, redoing her hair bun for the third time in the past ten minutes. – I’m sure we’ll feel much worse by the end of the semester, so I’m enjoying now.

— The point is that – the first one remarked –, I’m already longing for death every single morning when I wake up since last Monday. By the end of the semester I’ll probably be attending classes by psychography.

— Shut up! – said the two girls, in unison, even though they couldn't help but laugh at their friend’s comment.

— Angelina Connell, why are you such a low-quality comedian?

— Get to fuck, Cora Peters! – they all had the habit of using their whole names to provoke each other, since the only ones who actually called them like that were the teachers. – And you always laugh at my jokes, so…

To finish off, she messed up Cora’s blond hair bun, attitude that leaded her to redo it for the fourth time in the past eleven minutes.

Somewhere in the school area, there he was. Liam Gallagher was back in town. Or at least in Barlow High.

It was good to be back, he thought. Getting up early in the morning was far away from good, but as he stepped on school, he knew that what he has said to Paul was even more evident: he missed all of that.

Each step he took was the reason of someone’s smile, someone’s surprise, someone’s priceless reaction, whether it came from a student or a school official. His apparition made anyone who noticed what was going on get next to him, and that resulted in a welcoming committee around him. Yes, his long-standing friends were all graduated by now, but everyone knew Liam Gallagher. You could have never spoken to him, but you surely already have heard of his enormous deeds.

Liam was back to stay. He could even hear some bold lads shouting “King is back!” behind him. And they were right. Liam was back to his kingdom – where he belonged. He was the leader and everyone else was his subject. It didn't matter who: he was known, worshiped, idolised. And nothing is going to change his world.

Back to the girls, while they did their daily walk in the school surroundings until the first bell rang, which happened religiously at 8:20am – every single day, without skipping one –, suddenly, our protagonist held her friends back.

— I forgot to tell you something, actually!

— What? – Beverley asked with enthusiasm. Angelina always had the best news of the moment. It could be something simple, yet killer. Something involving the school, the neighbourhood, the city, or even the fucking country.

— D’you know Liam?

— Gallagher?

— Yup.

— That handsome devil?

— That’s what I’m talking about! – Angelina cheered.

— More like handsome dick – Cory added. As soon as she realised the gravity of her statement, she remade it. – NOT LITERALLY!

The situation would have caused a laughter attack on the trio in any time of the day, but it never happened. It was early in the morning, they had just got up, their ratiocination still was not working properly – not even an innocent dirty joke could change it.

— So – she did the famous suspense pause, followed by a clueless stare, a practice that usually drove the girls insane.

— COME ON! – both screamed, hoping it would put pressure on her, even though it made her giggle instead.

— OK, he’s gonna go back to school – she said all at once, and before she could give her friends time to react, continued – and most likely, he will be in our class.

Lots of “No way” and “As if” were uttered. Then, the comments section was finally inaugurated:

— How d’you know that?

— Well, me mam is friends with his mam, I told you a couple of times, they used to attended the same Irish Club. And this weekend they talked to each other, then my mom told me about it.

— Why didn’t he start last week? It’d be easier for him to adapt if he had started school again along with everyone.

— I really dunno, but there must be a reason why.

— You said you wanted action, didn’t you, Angel? That’s God – Cora pointed to the sky, then making the sign of the Cross. It was crazy how they could be extremely cocky towards school, and at the same time, be the most religious people you would ever met – giving ya what you’ve asked for.

— I’ve heard he is a psycho… – Bev quaked, quite distressed.

— Nah, the hammer incident doesn't prove us anything.

Instantly, flashes of that episode passed through their minds. It happened a long ago, but it could be considered one of the most remarkable situation they have even been to. They were younger, much more than today, which made them not know exactly what was going on at first. But as soon as the chaos took over the edifice, the boys started screaming and the girls crying, the information reached their ears.

Liam Gallagher was hit by a hammer.

In the head.

Even though they have never spoken to him, the girls and literally everyone of Barlow School got sensibilized over the happening, making the classes be indirectly suspended for the rest of the day. Not only because of the empathy the lovely Barlow High staff got: what if they got sued? That was definitely a possibility that they couldn't take risk. It would cost them thousands of pounds for a compensation, plus the total death of their acclaimed reputation. Plus, the huge blot on every single member of the crew’s conscience, for letting something so terrible happen on the school grounds. They would have to carry a heavy heart of causing a boy’s death for the rest of their lives – some members of the staff even had prepared the speech they would give in his funeral. He could be a devil, a true one – he wasn’t nicknamed “Antichrist” inside a catholic school for nothing –, but he was a devil with a heart of gold, they knew it. They always knew it.

Fortunately, Liam survived and all the worries about monetary issues vanished away along with Liam’s expulsion from school after that as well.

— Doesn’t give us any proof but a really good notion of him – Cora interrupted the collective daydreaming about the hammer thing.

— Well, I’d like to be his friend.

— Uh-huh, ok, yeah, right, Angel – both girls answered using an ironic tone. Somehow, they were already expecting it.

— What’s wrong? If he’s not a dick to m… – the girl was stalled by the bell ring. Unfortunately, that meant it was time to go to class. She waited until the bell fully stopped so she could keep going on her opinion – … me, I don’t see any problem, me.

For some reason, Cora and Beverley preferred to not discuss with her.

The students went their way to their classrooms, waiting not so anxiously for a brand new week of studies and revising. Life was beautiful – outside school, of course.

Although their classmates were really united and really friendly with each other, they had this kind of common agreement in respect of everyone's urge of dying, which was: “Do not, in any hypothesis, in any circumstance, say ‘good morning’ to anyone on Monday morning”. The closest they could do was to mumble a “mrofng” whenever a teacher greeted them as they walked through the door. In any other case, it was strictly forbidden. The agreement was never officially signed, though.

They went straight to their seats – having permanent seats in each classroom was pretty optional, since there was always more desks than students, and the important thing was attending classes and not tormenting the teachers – which were window seats, in this particular order: Beverley, Angelina, Cora; always in this order, no matter if one of them was absent or not.

Mr. Boyle entered his room two minutes later, smiling like it was the greatest day of their lives. The girls’ life goal was to be as happy as their teachers were in the morning when they were thirty-something.

He kept shooting the breeze with the students who sat in the front chairs, because, anyway, the class wasn’t still completely started.

— Guess he won’t show up today – mentioned Cora.

— Who knows… – Angelina said, paying attention to the teacher’s conversation about an earthquake that happened last night in a country which she didn’t hear the name when they first mentioned it. After a couple of minutes, she got tired of trying to figure out the country by herself; when she was about to open her mouth to ask them what was the freaking country they were discussing about, a much more softer bell ring echoed by the halls. It was the prayer bell.

The prayer bell rings every day at 8:30, with the intention of doing everyone of the school have a prayer, which would be chosen according to the teacher’s preference in that day. It was nice to see the whole building becoming gradually quieter and quieter as everyone started their prayers.

— Class, today I planned a Guardian Angel Prayer, just to, you know, start off the week freshly and safely; you know how it works, so, shall we begin?

The class consented, but Angelina consented more than the others. That prayer in particular had always been important in her life. Since she was just a wee kid, her parents told her that was _her_ prayer, made exclusively for _her_. She thought, since everyone called her Angel, they must have been telling the gospel truth. It took a while to her to know the actual truth, but the prayer was still something precious for her, which she kept deep inside her heart.

Each one made the sign of the Cross before beginning. Some just closed their eyes; others, like the girls, put their hands together, with the crucifix from the necklaces they wore between their palms.

  
_**A ngel** of God,_  
_My guardian dear,_  
_To whom God’s love commits me here,_  
_Ever this day be at my side,_  
_To light and guard, to rule and guide._  
_Amen._

  
A sign of the Cross was made again, and everybody was finished. It would be just another common start of an ordinary day.

If it hadn’t been for the sudden appearance of a true angel at the door.

 


End file.
